Eine sehr gute Institution
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Als das Fanfiction-Thema Heiratsgesetz begann, mir im Kopf herumzuspuken, was konnte ich anderes tun, als mich seinen brutalen Ansprüchen zu beugen. Heiratsgesetz: jetzt mit Curry, Süßigkeiten und künstlicher Befruchtung. Wie Hermine schon sagte: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen Verfasst von: Colubrina Übertragen ins Deutsche von: Meta Morphos


Die Ehe ist eine sehr gute Institution,  
aber ich bin nicht reif für eine Institution. ~ Mae West

Hermine betrachtete den Mann, den das ach so kluge Zaubereiministerium für sie ausgewählt hatte, um die Zuchtstute zu spielen. ‚Es hätte schlimmer kommen können', dachte sie.

Das hatte sie auch gesagt: „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Draco Malfoy sah sie vom anderen Ende des schäbigen Büros aus an und hob die Augenbrauen in dem für ihn typischen Grinsen, an das sie sich nur allzu gut erinnerte. „Und wie genau?"

„Du hättest Ron sein können."

Das ließ ihn überrascht auflachen. „Zugegeben, es hätte schlimmer für dich kommen können. Ich kann aber immer noch nicht sehen, wie es mich hätte schlimmer treffen können."

„Streng mal deine Vorstellungskraft an!", sagte sie und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch, um den ‚Ja, ich werde ein Kind mit diesem Mann produzieren, um zu vermeiden, dass ich aus der Zauberwelt rausgeschmissen werde'-Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, den das Zaubereiministerium ungehörigerweise ‚Heiratserlaubnis' nannte. „Ich könnte Lavender Brown sein."

Ein erneutes Lachen. Sie beobachtete einen Augenblick sein Gesicht bevor die Maske wieder sicher platziert war und er ebenfalls den Vertrag unterzeichnete.

„Ich habe eine Idee", sagte sie, „wie wir es angehen können, dass wir das erreichen, was nötig ist, ohne dass die Angelegenheit zu scheußlich wird."

„Wenn du weißt, wie du eine Ehe mit dir weniger schrecklich gestalten kannst", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme, „dann bin ich ganz Ohr."

.

Blaise besah sich seinen Freund, der die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, sich im Stillen zu betrinken. „Wie ist es denn so, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein?" fragte er. „Ist sie im Bett so eine Kanone wie man bei ihrem Temperaments annehmen würde?"

Draco schauderte. Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, und Blaise fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.

„So schlimm?"

„Sie hat verlangt, dass ich sie in der Hochzeitsnacht mit Drogen betäube", antwortete Draco. „Sie hat mir eine Muggeldroge in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, dass sie damit alles vergessen würde. Dann hat sie sich bei mir entschuldigt, dass ich mich an die ganze Begegnung erinnern müsste und erklärt: ‚Wir müssen mindestens ein mal Sex haben, damit der magische Vertrag als eingehalten betrachtet wird.'"

„Hast du?" Blaise sah geschockt aus und Draco nahm einen weiteren großzügigen Schluck von seinem Bier bevor er nickte.

„Sie ist der schrecklich-praktischste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Blaise, sie hasst mich. Hasst mich! Aber sie hat sich diese ganze Umgehungsstrategie einfallen lassen, so dass wir die Ehe vollziehen, zusammen wohnen und ein Kind empfangen können, und dabei so wenig Umgang miteinander wie möglich haben. ‚Ich ziehe nicht in euer Haus', hat sie gesagt, ‚nachdem ich im Wohnzimmer gefoltert wurde, finde ich den Ort eher abschreckend. Besorg uns eine Wohnung mit getrennten Schlafzimmern und getrennten Bädern …'"

„Getrennte Bäder?", unterbrach Blaise.

„Ihre Hoheit will nicht riskieren, mir in die Arme zu laufen, wenn ich aus der Dusche steige." Trunkene Bitterkeit sickerte nun doch in seine Stimme. „Also ja, getrennte Bäder. Obwohl wir technisch gesehen zusammenleben und unsere vertraglich vereinbarten Pflichten erfüllen, seh ich sie quasi nie."

„Ich will ja nicht ordinär sein", sagte Blaise, und Draco prustete in sein Bier: „Seit wann?"

„Aber", fuhr Blaise fort, als hätte die Unterbrechung nicht stattgefunden, „ihr müsst ein Kind produzieren. Darum gehts doch in diesem lächerlichen Heiratsgesetz. Hast du vor, sie jedes mal unter Drogen zu setzen? Ich meine, ist es nicht ein bisschen widerwärtig, eine Frau zu vögeln, die nicht einmal weiß, dass du es tust?"

„Es ist gewaltig widerwärtig", entgegnete Draco, signalisierte der Frau am Zapfhahn, dass er noch ein Bier wollte, und erinnerte sich wie Granger – bereits halb weggetreten – gesagt hatte: ‚Ich wünschte, du würdest mich mögen.' Das ging ihm immer noch nach. „Es ist schlimmer als gewaltig widerwärtig. Aber nachdem Penis und Vagina sich einmal getroffen haben, sind wir aus dem Schneider. Mein umsichtiges Weib hat mich in eine Muggelerfindung eingewiesen: Ich stelle ihr eine Samenprobe zur Verfügung und sie geht damit in ihr Zimmer und benutzt eine Art Spritze, um die Probe an ihrem fruchtbarsten Tag einzuführen. Wir sind ein kleines wissenschaftliches Experiment und tun unsere Bestes, ein Baby zu produzieren ohne uns je zu berühren."

„Das tut mir echt leid." Blaise sah seinem Freund dabei zu wie er ein weiteres Bier leerte.

„Oh, das ist nicht nötig!", sagte Draco. „Sie hat mir sogar einen Stapel Pornohefte zur Verfügung gestellt, damit ich es leichter habe, die monatliche Probe zu produzieren. Es ist großartig. Ich hol mir einen runter und überreiche ihr mein, ähm, Erzeugnis in einem sterilen Becher. Wir können die Bedingungen des Vertrags erfüllen, das Kind machen und uns trennen. Alles, ohne jemals …"

„Es ist so toll, dass du dein Bestes tust, um dich hackedicht zu saufen?"

Draco prostete seinem Freund zu. „Auf das Heiratsgesetz! Verpfuscht uns unsere Leben, ein Zauberer nach dem anderen!"

.

Er konnte seinen Vater hören. Wieso zur Hölle war sein Vater hier in der Wohnung und redete mit Granger? Draco stand außer Sichtweite im Wohnungsflur und lauschte. Die beiden stritten miteinander, es schien sich um ein obskures ökonomisches Angebot zu handeln. Lucius nannte sie eine Schlammblut-Idiotin. Sie nannte ihn einen aufgeblasenen, durch Inzucht erzeugten Blödmann. Draco wollte sie gerade unterbrechen – denn so schrecklich seine Situation auch war, es wäre eine Verschlechterung, seinen Vater über dem leblosen Körper seiner Ehefrau am Frühstückstisch vorzufinden (oder, was das betraf, seine Ehefrau über der Leiche seines Vaters) – doch dann hörte er sie lachen. Lachen!

„Oh, Hermine", sagte sein Vater, „du bist brillant. Unmöglich – und zudem vollständig im Irrtum – aber brillant."

Seine Frau prustete. „Du wirst schon sehen!", sagte sie. „Wenn das Gesetz erst einmal durch ist, wird dir klar werden, dass ich Recht habe. Es wäre fast das Desaster wert, das dieses Gesetz verursachen würde, nur um zu sehen wie du zu Kreuze kriechst und zugibst, dass meine Analyse der Situation den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat."

„Ich hoffe, dass Draco dich zu schätzen weiß!", sagte sein Vater immer noch lachend.

„Das ist sogar noch unwahrscheinlicher, als dass du in Bezug auf diese Maßnahmen Recht haben könntest", erwiderte Hermine, aus deren Stimme jede Spur von Humor verschwunden war. „Draco verabscheut mich. Das hat er schon immer."

.

In dieser Nacht konnte er keine Samenprobe für sie produzieren. Kein noch so verführerischer Blick der Frauen in den Magazinen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, keine Nahaufnahme der menschlichen Anatomie, nichts konnte den Klang ihrer Stimme auslöschen, als sie sagte ‚Draco verabscheut mich'. Um die Angelegenheit noch schlimmer zu machen, mischte sich dieser Satz mit ‚Ich wünschte, du würdest mich mögen'."

Verabscheut. Ich wünschte. Verabscheut. Ich wünschte. Hat er schon immer. Wünschte du würdest mich mögen. Verabscheut mich.

Am Ende schleuderte er das Magazin auf den Boden seines Zimmers und den sterilen Becher mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Als er an ihre Zimmertür klopfte, öffnete sie den Standard-10-cm-Spalt – nie mehr, nie weniger – und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Becher aus.

„Ich hab ihn nicht", sagte er und ihre Hand stockte.

„Brauchst du neue Magazine?" fragte sie und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Als sie zögerte, fügte er hinzu: „Bitte. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie öffnete ihre Tür und nachdem sie auf einen harten Stuhl direkt an der Wand gedeutet hatte, verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie das Zimmer nicht dekoriert hatte. Es gab kein einziges persönliches Erinnerungsstück, kein einziges Photo. Es wirkte ganz und gar wie ein Hotelzimmer: steril und unpersönlich, nichts als ein Schlafplatz auf der Durchreise von einem Ort zu einem anderen.

Genau wie ihre Beziehung, dachte er und setzte sich.

„Ich verabscheue dich nicht", sagte er ohne weitere Einleitung und sie verzog jetzt auch das Gesicht, bevor sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte, die Füße fest auf dem Boden verankert.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du unsere gesamte Kindheit damit verbracht hast, mich zu schikanieren?", fragte sie und starrte auf die Wand hinter seiner Schulter. „Weil du mich nicht verabscheut hast? Verzeih mir, wenn ich sagen muss, dass deine soziale Kompetenz etwas zu wünschen übrig lässt, wenn du so …"

„Ich war neidisch auf dich!", fuhr er sie an und ihre Augen blitzten kurz zu seinem Gesicht bevor sie sie wieder auf die Wand richtete. „Du warst in allem besser als ich. Klüger. Mutiger. Das einzige, worin ich dir überlegen war, war fliegen, und du hast es geschafft, dass ich mich sogar dabei noch schäbig gefühlt hab."

„Wie das?", fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, wie du mir gesagt hast, dass ich mich ins Quidditch-Team habe einkaufen müssen?" Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht und sah, wie sich ein winziges Lächeln auf ihren Mund stahl. „Du erinnerst dich", stellte er fest und sie nickte. „Ich war so stolz gewesen, dass ich es geschafft hatte, reinzukommen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme in den stillen Raum hinein. „Und du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben … Ich hab die Nacht weinend in der Dusche verbracht, wo mich niemand hören konnte. Ich wollte dich auch zum Weinen bringen, das wollte ich so sehr. Ich wollte, dass du dich so klein und wertlos fühlst, wie du mich gemacht hattest."

„Du hast angefangen", sagte sie und er nickte. Das war eine dumme, kindische Ausrede, aber sie hatte Recht. Das hatte er in der Tat.

„Ich weiß. Ich war ein Arsch dir gegenüber." Er rieb sich erschöpft und geschlagen das Gesicht und starrte auf seine Füße. „Das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war ein Kind und ein Arsch und … Aber dir hat das nie etwas ausgemacht! Nichts, was ich tun konnte, hat je auch nur eine Delle in deinem Schutzpanzer hinterlassen."

„Du denkst also, es hat mir nichts ausgemacht?!" Beim Klang ihrer wütenden, ungläubigen Stimme schaute er auf. Sie gab sich Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, wie sie da in ihrem abgetragenen Schlafanzug mit vor ihrem Körper verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett saß, voller Angst, dass sie zerbrechen könnte, wenn sie losließ. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es in diesen Jahren eine einzige Woche vergangen ist, in der ich nicht geweint habe wegen der Dinge, die du gesagt hast. Von dir habe ich gelernt, dass ich ein ein Nichts war in deiner Welt, dass ich – egal wie sehr ich mich bemühte oder wie viel ich lernte – niemals so gut sein konnte wie … Und weißt du, ich bin drüber weg gekommen, über die Dinge, die du gesagt hast. Ich hatte Freunde und ein wichtiges Ziel und ich war wertvoll. Aber sitz da nicht und erzähl mir, dass dein ganzer Stuss mir nichts ausgemacht hat, weil ich nämlich fast daran zerbrochen wäre!"

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er. Sie blinzelte und er wusste warum, wusste, dass sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich war ein totales Arschloch. Das war ich wirklich. Aber", er zögerte, „denkst du, dass wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen können?"

Jetzt sah sie ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Ich mein ja nicht wie ein normales verheiratetes Paar oder auch nur Freunde", fuhr er eilig fort. „Aber denkst du, dass wir … Mitbewohner sein könnten? Leute, die nicht alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um sich in ihrem eigenen Zuhause aus dem Weg zu gehen? Leute, die sich am Frühstückstisch die Orangenmarmelade reichen können und … so Sachen?"

„Wieso?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Wir stecken hier fest", antwortete er. Und dann: „Und ich wünschte, du würdest mich mögen, wenigstens ein bisschen."

.

„Reich mir mal die Orangenmarmelade!", sagte sie, ohne von ihrer Zeitung aufzublicken.

„Ich brauch sie noch", entgegnete er und löffelte noch mehr auf sein Toastbrot.

„Wie viel kann ein einzelner Mensch davon essen?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Gib her!"

„Ich mag süße Sachen", sagte er und verschmierte den Aufstrich mit weichen, ausgeglichenen Bewegungen.

„Kein Wunder, dass du mich nie mochtest!", sagte sie, senkte die Zeitung und griff nach dem Glas.

Er schob es zu ihr hinüber.

.

„Was ist eigentlich aus Weasley geworden?"

Sie waren spazieren, kein Körperkontakt, aber – dachte er – es war besser als zuvor. Sie verschwand nicht mehr wie eines von Loony Lovegoods eingebildeten Geschöpfen immer dann, wenn er das Zimmer betrat. Er glaubte langsam daran, dass sie tatsächlich eine tragfähige Partnerschaft bilden konnten. Er hatte begonnen, mehr an sie als an die Frauen in den Magazinen zu denken, wenn er die Probe produzierte – eine Veränderung, über die er zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt nachdachte. Und sie floh zumindest nicht länger vor seiner Gegenwart.

„Was meinst du?"

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Sie starrte nach vorn, ihr Kinn nach vorn geschoben. „Ihr zwei wart doch ein Paar nach dem Krieg und als du erfahren hast, dass unsere gütige Regierung dich für ihr kleines Zuchtprogramm mit mir verkuppelt hat, hast du gesagt, Weasley wäre schlimmer gewesen. Da du nur um Haaresbreite davon entfernt warst, mir den Tod zu wünschen, muss ich annehmen, dass etwas Unerfreuliches mit ihm vorgefallen ist".

Sie hielt an und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, den Blick nach wie vor abgewandt. „Ich kam eines Tages nach Hause und fand ihn mit drei Frauen im Bett."

„Drei?" Draco starrte sie an und empfand plötzlich eine unerbetene Bewunderung für das Wiesel, welche er niemals vor ihr oder irgendjemand anders zugeben würde.

„Ich glaube, es waren Drillinge", sagte sie, und das Zittern in ihrer Stimme verscheuchte jeglichen männlichen Enthusiasmus für Weasleys Großtat und ersetzte ihn mit dem unbequemen Drang, die Frau neben ihm zu verteidigen.

„Wie hat er denn das hingekriegt?" Er packte die volle Kraft des Spotts, an dem er so viele Jahre gearbeitet hatte, in seine Frage und schaffte es, ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Tja, weißt du, nach dem Krieg waren er und Harry schließlich Helden und Frauen warfen sich im quasi ununterbrochen an den Hals. Harry und Ginny waren wahnsinnig verliebt und haben sich in nach Cotswolds verzogen, wo sie – so weit ich sehen kann – so viele Babys wie möglich produzieren, aber Ron, der, ähm …"

Sie unterbrach sich und er schlug vor: „Er beschloss, dass er Drillinge bevorzugt?"

„Sie konnten nicht einmal Englisch!" sagte sie und zog ein Gesicht, das ihn in Lachen ausbrechen ließ.

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass das Wiesel eine Hexe wie dich für Frauen weggeschmissen hat, mit denen er nicht mal reden kann? Also, ich wusste ja, dass er ein Idiot ist, aber das ist dann doch jenseits dessen, was ich mir vorstellen konnte."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚eine Hexe wie dich'?", fragte sie und er schloss seinen Mund und hörte auf zu lachen.

Schließlich murmelte er: „Es ist ja wohl völlig offensichtlich, was das heißt."

.

Als Hermine von ihrem Abend mit Ginny, die zum Shoppen und für irgendwelchen total langweiligen Heldenkram in der Stadt war, nach Hause kam, war sie betrunken. Rabenvoll, um genau zu sein. Sie schaffte es kaum durch die Tür, bevor sie gegen die Wand sackte, völlig unfähig, sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Spaß gehabt?", fragte er und plante bereits einige liebenswerte Bosheiten für den Morgen danach. Krach, dachte er, ich werde mit den Töpfen hantieren und die Türen schlagen.

Sie stierte seinen Mund mit so starrem Blick an, dass er fast prüfen wollte, ob etwas Essen an seinen Lippen klebte. Doch dann sagte sie: „Ginny ist total übergeschnappt." und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Natürlich nicht sehr nahe. Sie presste ihren Rücken ins andere Ende so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt, während sie technisch gesehen noch auf dem gleichen Möbelstück Platz genommen hatte.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch so auffällig an, dass er schließlich bemerkte: „Ich denke, der Schulhof-Jargon für diese Situation wäre: ‚Mach ein Foto, das hält länger!'" Aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und erstarrte dann. Offenbar hatte diese Bewegung ihrem verbleibenden Gleichgewichtssinn Schlimmes angetan.

„Ich hab Fotos von dir gesehen", sagte sie kurz darauf und verengte nachdenklich die Augen. „Sie werden dir nicht ganz gerecht."

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du deine Zeit damit verbringst, dir Bilder von mir anzusehen. Soll ich mich geehrt fühlen oder verfolgt?"

Daraufhin schnaubte sie. „Du warst nach dem Krieg ständig in der Zeitung, Klugscheißer."

„Nicht grad meine beste Zeit", sprach er gedehnt und bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie er in ständiger Panik vor Askaban gelebt hatte. „Dann bin ich nicht überrascht, dass ich nicht so hinreißend aussah wie gewöhnlich."

„Das isses nich", sagte sie und betrachtete ihn wie unter einer Lupe. „Es ist die Angst hinter deinen Augen, vor die du hunderte von Mauern baust, die niemand je richtig eingefangen hat."

„Nun", entgegnete er und wappnete sich gegen ihre Worte, „wenn du Angst willst, dann wäre die Zeit damals perfekt gewesen."

Sie begann erneut den Kopf zu schütteln, aber unterbrach sich rechtzeitig. „Nicht diese Art von Angst."

Sie erklärte nicht, was sie damit meinte und Draco, immer noch angespannt nach ihrer unerbetenen Beobachtung, kam wieder auf das Ursprungsthema zurück: „Wieso sagst du, dass deine rothaarige Freundin nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist? Nicht, dass ich dir widerspreche, es ist nur so, dass …"

„Sie hat gesagt, ich soll dich küssen." Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf, bevor sie sich erinnerte, dass das eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee war. „Sie hat gesagt, dass, auch wenn du ein überheblicher, egoistischer Feigling und das alles bist, sie nicht wirklich versteht, wie man mit einem so attraktiven Mann verheiratet sein kann und …" Sie hielt inne und sah plötzlich entsetzt aus. „Wenn ich betrunken bin, red ich zu viel", murrte sie.

„Oder nicht genug?" Er grinste, ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Und stimmst du ihrer Einschätzung über meine Reize zu?"

„Dass du ein egoistischer Feigling bist?" Sie lehnte sich gegen die Couch und drückte sich noch etwas weiter von ihm fort. „Nicht wirklich. Ich denke, du hast einfach den Kürzeren gezogen mit dem durchgeknallten Geisteskranken in deinem Haus und hast die Lage so gut gemeistert wie du konntest. Ich bezweifle, dass jemand anderes es viel besser gemacht hätte."

Er fühlte eine unerwartete Wärme dafür, wie sie seine vielen Fehler in ihrer Trunkenheit einfach so abtat. Mochte sein, dass sie ihn hasste, aber wenigstens war ihr Hass persönlich, er war dafür, dass er sie so viele Jahre wie Dreck behandelt hatte. Sie hasste ihn nicht wegen … anderen Dingen.

„Und wie stehts mit überheblich?", fragte er und sie lachte.

„Also das stimmt definitiv! Du sitzt da und versuchst mich dazu zu bringen, dir zu sagen, du wärst attraktiv – wo du genau weißt, das werd ich nicht tun." Sie rappelte sich auf. „Lass uns so tun, als hätte dieses Gespräch niemals stattgefunden, okay? Mit dir leben und ein Baby machen ist schon schwer genug, ohne dass wir auch noch Gefühle ins Spiel bringen."

Sie wankte im Stehen und er sprang eilig auf und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen. Es war das erste mal, dass er sie berührte seit der scheußlichen Nacht, in der er ihre Ehe vollzogen und ihre vertraglichen Pflichten erfüllt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrochen wurden. „Also, wirst du?", fragte er und sie blickte ihn an als sie ihr Gewicht gegen seine Hand lehnte.

„Werd ich was?", gab sie zurück.

„Mir sagen, dass du denkst, dass ich attraktiv bin", ermutigte er sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, wie nah sie ihm war, seine Hände auf ihrem Arm, wie sie sich praktisch auf ihn stützte.

„Du zuerst", sagte sie und er lachte.

„Punkt für dich", sagte er und begann sie Richtung ihrer Tür zu manövrieren. Sie hatte sie fast hinter sich zugezogen als er sprach: „Obwohl du das natürlich bist." Sie hielt inne und er dachte, sie würde ihn ignorieren, aber sie überraschte ihn, indem sie sich umwandte, ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit ihren Fingern seine Wange entlang und am Kinn herab fuhr.

„Du bist verdammt atemberaubend", gab sie zu, zog ihre Hand zurück, und er sah zu, wie sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase schloss.

.

„Ich mag ihn einfach", murmelte Hermine in ihr Frühstück. Sie war aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung geflohen, um sich mit Ginny für ihr traditionelles „Tag-danach"-Frühstück zu treffen. Aber auch nach einem doppelten Anti-Kater-Trank schien sie sich immer noch daran zu erinnern, Draco mitgeteilt zu haben, dass sie ihn atemberaubend fand. Atemberaubend! Kurz bevor sie in ihrem vollen Outfit auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war. Offenbar hatte sie das wirklich gesagt. „Und nicht nur, weil er hübsch ist."

„Ich werd Ron nie dafür vergeben, dass …" setzte Ginny an, aber Hermine winkte ab.

„Es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Wir funktionieren besser als Freunde."

„Ich wette, er fühlt sich elend."

Hermine musste lachen. „Ha! Die Briefe waren voller Selbstvorwürfe. Offenbar quält es ihn doch etwas, zu wissen, dass ich im Ministeriums-Zuchtbuch mit Draco Malfoy verkoppelt wurde."

Ginny kicherte. „Sollte es auch! Sie haben ihm ein wirres, schielendes Fangirl mit schlechter Haut aus einem winzigen schottischen Dorf angehängt und du hast einen Mann, der zwar ein Arsch, aber hinreißend und reich ist. Und ausgesprochen küssenswert außerdem", fügte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick hinzu.

„Und ziemlich nett", räumte Hermine ein und seufzte, als sie Ginnys zweifelnden Blick sah. „Er war bisher wirklich … toll. Die Situation ist zwar ein Alptraum, aber er unterstützt mich in allem, um es so schmerzfrei wie möglich für uns beide zu machen. Er hat immer getan, worum ich ihn gebeten habe und hat die ‚Schlammblut'-Kommentare für sich behalten. Man kann gut mit ihm zusammenleben, er ist leise, verbraucht nicht das ganze heiße Wasser."

„Hat der Junge auch irgendwelche Schwachstellen?", neckte Ginny sie, und Hermine lachte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein erwachsener Mann so eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten haben könnte. Wie kann man so ungesund essen und trotzdem so dünn sein?"

„Es ist so unfair!" Ginny sackte etwas in sich zusammen. „Harry ist genauso."

„Schweinehunde." murrte Hermine.

„Hast du ihn schon geküsst?", fragte Ginny und Hermine seufzte.

„Nein."

„Wirst du?"

„Es ist peinlich", sagte Hermine. „Hey, Malfoy, ich weiß, wir haben uns jahrelang gehasst und ich hab eine Technik entwickelt, wie du mich schwängern kannst ohne mich je zu berühren und alles, aber mir ist kürzlich aufgefallen, wie schrecklich attraktiv du doch bist und ich frage mich langsam, wie du wohl schmeckst."

„Mit all dem Naschkram wahrscheinlich süß." Ginny grinste und Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Dreh es doch so, dass er den ersten Schritt macht!" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich, dafür, dass du die klügste Hexe bist, warst du immer schon komplett ahnungslos was Männer betrifft. Sorg dafür, dass er sich unwohl fühlt und befürchtet zurückgewiesen zu werden, während du einfach mit den Augen klimperst."

„Mit den Augen klimpern?" Hermine sah Ginny an.

„Merlin! Nicht buchstäblich", seufzte Ginny, „Setz dich etwas näher an ihn ran als bisher und benimm dich nicht wie eine Zicke und dann könntest du vielleicht die Hand ausstrecken, als wolltest du ihn berühren und es dir dann anders überlegen. Er wird dir auf dem Schoß sitzen bevor du ‚Buh!' sagen kannst." Sie machte eine Pause. „Es ist gut, wenn es dich tatsächlich interessiert, was sie zu sagen haben, aber wenn nicht, dann tu einfach so. Männer lieben das."

„Er ist ziemlich klug", sagte Hermine und Ginny verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Ist er wirklich!", beharrte Hermine.

.

Sie verhielt sich anders und Draco gefiel das nicht. Er wusste, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte, konnte aber nicht aus ihr schlau werden. Wäre sie eine andere Frau gewesen, hätte er gedacht, sie flirte mit ihm, wenn auch ungeschickt. Aber sie war Hermine, also das konnte es nicht sein. Sie stand näher bei ihm. Sie fing seinen Blick auf. Sie fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung zu den Nachrichten, nur um ihm unverzüglich zu erklären, dass er Unrecht hatte und ein Armleuchter war, sobald er seine Ansichten kundgetan hatte. Das war beruhigend, wenn auch ärgerlich. Danach murmelte sie: „Mann, bin ich schlecht."

„Schlecht in was?", fragte er, etwas verschnupft darüber, dass sein Intellekt mit dem eines entwicklungsgestörten Eichhörnchens verglichen worden war, nur weil er im neuesten Politskandal nicht ihrer Ansicht war.

„Ach … Vergiss es!" Sie trampelte aus dem Zimmer und er war verwirrter denn je.

„Sie mag dich", sagte Blaise eines Tages nachdem er ihre unbeholfenen Versuche in Konversation, gefolgt von ihrer vorhersehbaren Flucht aus der Wohnung beobachtet hatte.

Draco machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch und Blaise sah ihn an. „Und du magst sie auch, sonst wärst du nicht so vollkommen ahnungslos. Es ist als würde man zwei Zwölfjährigen bei dem ‚Mag-er-mich-bloß-oder-mag-er-mich-so-richtig'-Spiel zusehen."

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Wir versuchen bloß, miteinander klarzukommen, höflich und freundlich und alles. Das ist hier nicht grad eine Märchenromanze, weißt du, wir haben viel durch miteinander, und nichts davon gut."

„Ja, klar." Blaise lehnte sich zurück und lachte. „Du bist ein Vollidiot und das ist lustig mitanzusehen. Kann ich bald mal zum Abendbrot vorbeikommen, damit ich die Show genießen kann? Die beiden schlauesten Menschen, die ich kenne kommen nicht dahinter, wo man die Nase hinstecken soll."

„Deine Nase muss sich ganz schnell aus meinen Angelegenheiten verziehen."

„Also dann Dienstag? Vergiss nicht, dass ich kein Curry mag."

„Arschloch", brummte Draco.

„Da spricht der Spezialist."

„Verdammt, wie alt bist du? Zwölf?"

„Nein, aber du offenbar." Blaise grinste und und schaute zu der Tür, durch die Hermine geflohen war. „Ich bring meine Gattin mit. Du wirst sie mögen. Sie redet nicht, hat nur zweimal versucht, mich zu vergiften und ist bereits schwanger, also bin ich fast durch mit der Geschichte."

„Sie wollte dich vergiften?" Draco starrte seinen Freund an.

„Sie kann nicht kochen, es war keine Absicht. Weißt du, wir haben nicht alle köstliche kleine Häppchen aus der Schule abbekommen." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist fast doppelt so alt wie ich, dumm wie ein Felsenkeks, aber ausgesprochen fruchtbar. In ein paar Monaten ist es vorbei. Es ist nicht zu schlimm, aber eben auch nicht grad gut. Du solltest dankbar sein. Du und Granger …"

„Malfoy. Wir sind verheiratet und ihr Name ist Malfoy."

„Meinetwegen. Du und Granger habt viel gemeinsam und sie wirft sich dir praktisch an den Hals und wenn du deinen Kopf mal lange genug aus deinem Arsch ziehen könntest um das zu bemerken, würdest du deine Ehe wahrscheinlich viel mehr genießen. Ich geh jede Wette ein, dass sie in diesem Moment jammert, dass du sie nicht magst und ihre Nase in irgendeinem Buch versteckt."

.

Am Ende stellte er sie in der Küche, wo sie gerade dabei war, heimlich seinen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten zu plündern. Er platzierte je einen Arm links und rechts von ihr, drückte sie gegen die Küchentheke und murmelte „Wer nicht wagt …", bevor er seine Lippen auf ihren platzierte.

Er erwartete eine Ohrfeige, dass sie sich ihm entwand, denn trotz Blaise und trotz ihrer hilflosen, ungeschickten Flirtversuche, glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass eine Frau, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie während ihres einzigen intimen Kontakts bewusstlos sei, ihre Ansichten so weit geändert hatte, dass sie ihn küssen wollte.

Aber offenbar hatte sie das. Sie versteifte sich zunächst und er hörte wie sie versuchte zu sagen: „Was machst du da?" Aber er entfernte einfach seine Hände vom Tresen, fuhr damit in ihr Haar und dann küsste sie ihn auch; ihr Mund öffnete sich unter seinem, ihre Zunge leckte vorsichtig seine Unterlippe entlang und er glaubte, er würde tatsächlich direkt in der Küche explodieren wie ein Teenager. Er stöhnte und drängte sich an sie und sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. Er stoppte lange genug um zu fragen: „Das ist okay?", und las ihre „Du-Idiot"-Antwort als eine Einladung zum Weitermachen.

Als er aufhörte und sich ein wenig von ihr zurück lehnte, waren ihre Lippen geschwollen und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Wie sie da stand und schwer atmete, konnte er nicht umhin, sich diese Lippen um seinen Penis vorzustellen und er atmete langsam und tief aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Du schmeckst nach Zucker", sagte sie und er lachte. „Du auch", gab er zurück und fummelte ein Bonbon-Papierchen aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie war an seinen Süßigkeiten gewesen. Sie biss sich innen auf ihre Wange und grinste ihn an. Sie wirkte ein wenig unsicher, entspannte sich aber als er hinterherschob: „Frechheit!" Er beugte sich wieder vor und küsste sie, diesmal langsamer, und fühlte wie sie sich an ihn presste, als könnte sie es nicht ertragen, auch nur etwas Raum zwischen ihren Körpern zu haben. Er bewegte seine Lippen seitlich zu ihrem Hals hin und sie wimmerte leise als seine Zunge über ihre Haut fuhr.

„Das verändert alles", stellte sie fest. „Mmm?" Er war zu beschäftigt mit einem widerspenstigen Knopf an ihrem Pulli beim Versuch, sich Zugang zu mehr Haut zu verschaffen, um richtig zuzuhören, was sie sagte. Das war ein Fehler, denn sie schob sich von ihm weg und bewegte sich durch die Küche von ihm fort.

„Das geht nicht, wir können das nicht machen!", sagte sie und er starrte bloß, denn schließlich konnten sie das definitiv, es wurde sogar von ihnen erwartet. „Du bist bloß daran interessiert, weil wir hier zusammen in dieser Scheinehe für das Ministerium feststecken. Du magst mich nicht wirklich – tust du nicht! – und ich denke, ich könnte … Brich mir nicht das Herz … Du bist echt großartig, Draco, und ich will nicht verletzt werden, wenn du dich verdrückst, wenn das Baby erstmal mal da ist. Ich hab schon genug Schmerzen durch Malfoys erfahren in meinem Leben. Ich brauch keine weiteren."

Als sie in ihrem halb geöffneten Pulli, der ihr über die Schulter rutschte, zurück in ihr Zimmer stolperte, dachte er bloß: ‚Verdammt!'

Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn in ein und demselben Satz von sich zu weisen und ‚großartig' zu nennen. Er starrte die geschlossene Tür an und begann leise vor sich hin zu fluchen. Nein, er würde das nicht hinnehmen. Nicht jetzt, da er Bescheid wusste. Er wusste, dass sie dachte, er sei – wie hatte sie ihn genannt? – ‚atemberaubend'? Er wusste, dass sie ihn großartig fand. Er wusste, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte, als wäre sie für ihn geschaffen, als wäre er nur für sie geschaffen, und er wusste verdammt gut, dass sie auf viel interessantere Art und Weise zueinander passten als nur genetisch.

Zum ersten mal stellte er sich ein Baby nicht bloß als Ausweg aus dieser Ehe vor, ein Ausweg zurück in ein Leben, das leer wäre ohne Hermine, die seine Süßigkeiten stahl und mit ihm über Politik debattierte. Er stellte sich eine blondgelockte Tochter vor, die auf ihrem Besen fliegend eine Gruppe ahnungsloser Jungs in die Irre führte, und ließ sich mit dem Kopf in den Händen vergraben in die Couch sinken. Er stellte sich einen ernsten Sohn mit der Nase in einem Buch vor, der sich zu Weihnachten sein eigenes Zaubertränke-Labor wünschte. Er blickte zu ihrer Tür und flüsterte: „Ich könnte so gut für dich sein. Zusammen könnten wir großartig sein. Ich kann es dir beweisen, wenn du mich lässt."

Und das wollte er auch, aber sie vermied seine Gegenwart für volle zwei Wochen. Dann war es wieder Zeit, ihr eine Samenprobe zu geben, und während er grimmig in ihren sterilen Becher wichste, fragte er sich, ob er sie je wiedersehen würde, um ihr zeigen zu können, dass er mehr sein konnte als der Junge, der sie in der Schule gehänselt hatte, mehr als ein Mann, der seine Mitbewohnerin ausnutzte.

Er hielt den Becher außer Reichweite, als sie danach griff, und wartete bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Du fehlst mir", sagte er. „Geh morgen mit mir spazieren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er ließ den Becher sinken. „Das ist Erpressung!", zischte sie ihn an und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich will bloß ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Mit dir reden. Du fehlst mir. Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen seit … Ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich dich vielleicht wirklich mag? Dass ich dich vielleicht wirklich küssen will …"

„Kein Anfassen!", sagte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Nicht, wenn du mich nicht zuerst anfasst", grinste er sie an. „Du hast den Eindruck erweckt, dass du ziemlichen Spaß dran hattest, weißt du? Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo du dir eingeredet hast, dass ich dein Herz brechen werde. Das wird nicht so kommen. Aber was du mit mir vorhast, scheint etwas weniger klar."

Daraufhin erblasste sie und schnappte sich den Becher aus seiner Hand. „Morgen", willigte sie ein und er trat zurück und ließ sie ihre Tür zuziehen.

.

Sie hatte es fertig gebracht, neben ihm zu laufen, ohne ihn zu berühren, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das war nicht gerecht, dachte sie. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Sie hatte zwei Wochen lang versucht, zu vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er sich an sie gepresst hatte, zu vergessen, wie jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper zu schnurren schien sobald er sie berührte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, mit ihm zu streiten, wie er tatsächlich mit ihr mithalten konnte, wie die schamlosen Beleidigungen, die ihrem Mund entfuhren, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, ihm nichts auszumachen schienen.

Er war einfach verdammt perfekt und sobald sie es geschafft hatte, ein Baby zu produzieren, würde er zurück in seine aristokratische, privilegierte Welt verschwinden. Also ganz so perfekt dann auch wieder nicht. Sie kämpfte blinzelnd gegen ihre Tränen an und war so beschäftigt damit, den Mann neben sich zu ignorieren, dass sie tatsächlich nicht sofort bemerkte als er anhielt und sie stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Was denn?", fragte sie, als sie feststellte, dass sie ihm bereits drei Schritte voraus war.

„Warum weinst du?", fragte er, und als sie murmelte, dass das nicht der Fall sei und es nur vom Wind käme, schnaubte er, holte auf, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie fest. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Etwas, dass dich verärgert hat? Denn ich kann das ändern, wenn du mir nur sagst, wer das verursacht hat."

Sie schniefte, verweilte einen Augenblick in seiner schützenden Umarmung und atmete tief seinen sauberen, maskulinen Geruch ein. Dann schob sie sich von ihm fort und sagte: „Es ist gar nichts, Draco. Nur der Wind."

„Heute ist es windstill", bemerkte er. Und dann: „Sag das noch einmal."

„Es ist nur der Wind?", sprach sie mit fragender Stimme und er lachte.

„Nein, du Dummkopf, meinen Namen! Sag meinen Namen noch einmal."

„Sei nicht blöd. Ich hab deinen Namen auch schon früher gesagt."

„Ja", gab er zu, „und ich mag das."

„Du hörst gern deinen eigenen Namen", murmelte sie, „wieso überrascht mich das nicht?" Aber sie ließ es zu, dass er ihre Hand ergriff und nach vorn zog, so dass sie weiter spazierten. Als sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte, hielt er kurz inne und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung als sei nichts passiert.

„Ich bin, wie du schon gesagt hast, ein arroganter Arsch," sagte er nach einigen Minuten. „Selbstverständlich hör ich gern meinen Namen."

„Technisch gesehen, hab ich dich nicht arrogant genannt", gab sie zurück und fügte mit einem kurzen Blick zu ihm hinzu: „Draco."

„Du hast es nahegelegt", entgegnete er, „Hermine."

„Lag ich falsch?"

„Ich will noch einen Kuss."

„Arrogant und penetrant."

„Er hielt an und trat näher an sie heran, so dass sie sich fast berührten, seine Finger noch immer mit ihren verflochten. „Du hast wunderschöne Augen", sagte er. „Und du bist brillant. Und ich mag, wie du schmeckst. Außerdem bin ich hartnäckig."

„Und sobald wir ein Baby haben, bist du auf und davon", sagte sie leise.

„Nein", antwortete er ebenso leise, „bin ich nicht."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort." Der Satz war ihr entfahren bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, genau so wie die Beleidigungen, die sie ihm in ihren Auseinandersetzungen an den Kopf warf.

„Das weiß ich", sprach er. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Aber lass es mich doch wenigstens versuchen, dich zu überzeugen. Hör auf, dich vor mir zu verstecken."

„Mach das nicht", flüsterte sie. „Spiel nicht so mit mir. Ich weiß, dass du charmant sein kannst, wenn du willst. Lass uns einfach … Lass uns dieses Baby-Ding durchziehen und versuchen, unbeschadet aus der Sache rauszukommen."

„Zu spät", sagte er und fuhr sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihre.

Sie rang um ihren Atem als die Chemie zwischen ihren Körpern durch ihre Adern strömte; ein Feuer, verursacht durch die kleinste Berührung, fuhr von ihrem Mund ausgehend bis in ihre Zehen. Sie war überrascht, dass das Gras unter ihren Füßen nicht zu rauchen begann, dass sie nicht schwarze Umrisse ihrer Schuhe am Boden zurückließ als sie – die Hand vor ihrem Mund – vor ihm zurückwich. „Draco", wiederholte sie und er trat an sie heran und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Sag mir, wie ich dir beweisen kann, dass ich nicht mit dir spiele," sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, den gleichen Haaren, über die er sich jahrelang lustig gemacht hatte. „Gib mir eine Anleitung und ich werde mich daran halten."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie. Und dann: „Bitte."

Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, worum sie ihn bat. Bitte lass mich los. Bitte lass mich nicht los. Bitte mach, dass ich nicht mehr an dich denken muss. Bitte mach es uns nicht so schwer. Bitte hör auf, mich glauben zu machen, dass du dich auch gerade verliebst.

Dann küsste er sie wieder und es wurde ein Bitte hör nicht auf.

Schließlich löste er sich doch von ihrem Mund und starrte ihn mit einem wilden Blick an. Sie gab einen leisen Laut von sich und er schüttelte kurz und heftig seinen Kopf, als könne er Gedanken von sich abschütteln wie Wasser von nassen Händen. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht und war fast, wenn auch nicht wirklich, schockiert, hinter der Fassade, die er hastig wieder aufbaute, seine versteckte Angst lauern zu sehen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sie dachte: ‚Er geht. Jetzt verzieht er sich.'

Sie wandte sich ab, um zurück in ihre Wohnung zu trotten, wo sie ihre Temperaturtabelle neu kalkulieren, ihre Fruchtbarkeitserkennungs-Zauber erneuern, überhaupt alles erdenkliche tun wollte, das ihr das Gefühl gab, sie arbeite daran, diesem Alptraum so schnell wie möglich ein Ende zu bereiten. Es war schlimm genug, mit Malfoy verheiratet zu sein. Schlimm genug, ihn zu mögen. Aber ihn so zu küssen, nur damit er ihr dann mit seinem Zurückweichen beweisen konnte, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte – das war unerträglich, das hielt sie nicht aus.

„Wo willst du hin?" Seine Stimme hing angespannt und furchtsam und verletzlich in der Luft und sie wirbelte herum und sah ihn an. „Bitte", sagte er, „geh nicht weg."

.

Danach lernte sie ihn kennen: Die Narben, von denen sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie sie kannte und etliche, von denen sie nichts gewusst hatte. Die Art wie er seinen Arm im Schlaf ausstreckte, wie er fast jede Nacht von seinen Albträumen geweckt wurde, stumm und zitternd. Lernte, dass er tiefer in diesen dunklen Ort in ihm hinein fiel, wenn sie ihn im Arm hielt, aber dass Finger, die sanft über sein Gesicht strichen, ihn beruhigen konnten. Sie lernte, welche Geräusche er machte, lernte den Klang ihres Namens von seinen Lippen, wenn er kam, heiser und schartig und mit einer Verzweiflung, die er nie richtig versteckte.

Sie machte morgendlich einen Schwangerschaftstest, weil sie das jeden Morgen seit sie ihre Ehe vollzogen hatten so getan hatte.

„Das", hatte er erklärt, „war eine Höllenfahrt, die ich nie wiederholen will."

„Ich dachte, es wäre besser so", war ihre Antwort gewesen, „einfacher, bloß einen Körper zu ficken und sich nicht mit der Frau auseinandersetzen zu müssen, die du verachtest."

„Du hast eine echt kaputte Vorstellung davon, was einfacher ist", hatte er in die Kurve ihrer Taille gemurmelt, während sie in seinen Armen lag und ihre Finger durch sein Haar wandern ließ. Ihre Lippen formten die tonlosen Worte „Ich liebe dich", während er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es laut auszusprechen.

Eines Tages glühte der Schwangerschaftserkennungs-Zauber auf und ihr wurde klar, dass wenige Wochen unersättlicher Sex zustande gebracht hatten, was Monate akribisch geplanter Insemination nicht imstande gewesen waren. „Tja", sagte sie, als er wissen wollte, warum sie weinte, „hoffst du auf einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen?" Auf die nackte Angst in seinem blassen Gesicht war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

.

„Sie wird mich verlassen", sagte er zu Blaise. „Sobald das Baby da ist, ist sie weg."

.

„Er wird mich verlassen", sagte sie zu Ginny. „Sobald das Baby da ist, ist er weg."

.

Sie nahm zu. Er sah ihr dabei zu und es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm die Zeit zwischen den Fingern zerrinnen. Sie sprachen nie darüber, was nach der Geburt geschehen würde, sondern beschäftigten sich nur mit den unvermeidbaren Aspekten der Schwangerschaft, wenn es nötig war.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Hermine eines nachts, als er neben ihr lag und seine Finger über die Kurven ihres Bauchs glitten. „Was denkst du, wenn du da sitzt und dir …", sie hielt inne, „und dir das hier ansiehst?"

„An dich", antwortete er leise. „Ich seh dich einfach an."

„Über das Baby", sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme, „nicht über deine fette Ehefrau."

„Ich seh ein kleines Mädchen." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Haut und fühlte das Mädchen treten, wiederholte Stöße gegen die Grenzen ihrer kleinen Welt. „Ein Mädchen mit deinem unbezwingbaren Temperament, so furchteinflößend wie ich es war, die durchs Leben marschiert mit dem vollkommenen Selbstverständnis, dass alles und alle ihr gehören.

„Klingt nach einer Malfoy." Hermine stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihn an.

„Ich war ganz schön schrecklich, oder?" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu bevor er sich wieder den Kurven zuwandte, die einst ihre Taille gewesen waren.

„Oh, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich nicht gerade entzückend war." Sie zuckte, als sie einen besonders harten Stoß spürte. „Das ist eine ganz energische."

„Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter", murmelte Draco.

„Unbezwingbar, was?"

„Vollkommen." Er küsste ihre Haut und atmete ihren Geruch ein, den Geruch der lächerlich teuren Lotion, die seine Mutter ihr gegeben hatte, und die angeblich Schwangerschaftsstreifen verhindern sollte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er und sie versteifte sich unter ihm. Sogar das Baby unterbrach für einen Moment sein unerbittliches Strampeln. „Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und bevor sie etwas entgegnen, bevor sie ihn wegschicken, bevor sie ihn daran erinnern konnte, dass es vorbei war, sobald das Kind geboren war, fuhr er mit den Fingern ihre Kurven liebkosend fort: „Ich liebe wie du mit mir streitest, ich liebe wie du mit meinem Vater streitest, einem Mann, den die meisten Leute keines Blickes würdigen. Ich liebe wie du absolut nicht flirten kannst, weil du ständig vergisst verspielt und nachgiebig zu sein und mir am Ende immer an den Kopf wirfst, dass ich ein Idiot sei." Die Anspannung, die seine Liebeserklärung verursacht hatte, verzog sich langsam, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte und langsam unter seiner Berührung besänftigen ließ. „Ich liebe, wenn du meine Süßigkeiten klaust und es dann leugnest, selbst wenn die Bonbonpapierchen aus deiner Hosentasche lugen. Ich liebe, dass du angefangen hast, drei verschiedene Sorten Orangenmarmelade zu kaufen, ohne je ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Ich liebe, wie du lächelst, ich liebe wie du lachst. Ich liebe sogar, dass du unser Kind zur Welt bringst, auch wenn der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne dich entsetzlich ist."

„Ich auch", flüsterte sie.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, aber er sagte nur: „Du liebst dein Lachen auch?"

„Du Arsch!", sagte sie mit deutlich weniger zaghafter Stimme. „Mir graut es vor einem Leben ohne dich."

„Dann schick mich nicht weg", sagte er leise. Als er einen Blick in ihr Gesicht riskierte, sah er, dass sie ihre Augen zu einem bohrenden Blick verengt hatte.

„Du bist derjenige, der sich aus dem Staub macht. Ich schick dich nirgendwo hin."

„Für eine intelligente Frau bist du ganz schön dumm", blaffte er. „Ich geh nirgendwo hin, bis du mich rauswirfst und Abwehrzauber gegen mich auf die Türen legst."

„Oh." Sie legte sich wieder hin. „Also …" Sie ließ eine lange Pause bevor sie sagte: „Also das klingt nach einer Menge Aufwand. Abwehrzauber und so was."

„Du hast Schutzmagie schon beherrscht bevor die meisten überhaupt die richtige Seite im Grundhandbuch gefunden hatten!", spottete er.

„Hmmmm." Hermine zog ihn zu sich herauf, so dass sein Gesicht nahe dem ihren war und nicht unten bei ihrem Kind. „Vielleicht lege ich ja Bannzauber, so dass du nicht weg kannst."

„Gruselig." Er wartete, dass sie es aussprach.

Endlich, als er schon begonnen hatte, zu denken, dass sie es nicht konnte, sagte sie: „Ich liebe dich, Draco. Es ist bloß … Du bist ein verdammter Reinblüter! Du bist ein Aristokrat und ich …"

„Moment, sag doch den ersten Teil noch einmal."

„Ich liebe dich?"

Er verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn sein Herz schon wieder eine Sprung gemacht hatte. „Versuch es doch noch mal mit etwas mehr Überzeugung?"

„Ich liebe dich, aber …"

„Ich weiß." Er ließ sich an ihrer Seite nieder. „Ich bin irrwitzig perfekt und es ist schwer, mit so einem makellosen Ich zu leben, aber ich versichere dir, daran gewöhnst du dich schon."

„Das wollte ich aber nicht sagen", brummte sie.

„Ach?"

Sie seufzte und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, so dass er sich zu ihr beugen und sie küssen konnte. „Ja, ich liebe dich."

„Dann können wir alles andere einrichten."

„Okay", murmelte sie. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. „Blaise kommt heute zum Abendbrot, um seine Scheidung zu feiern."

„Lass uns Curry essen!" schlug Draco vor, und als er sie glucksen hörte, wusste er, dass es nichts besseres geben konnte als dieses Leben mit dieser Frau.

.

Anmerkung des Autors/der Autorin: Es sieht so aus, als würde ich mich Stück für Stück durch alle Dramine-Tropen arbeiten. Jetzt kann ich „Heiratsgesetz" abhaken.

Vielen Dank an meine phantastische Beta-Leserin, Shealone. Sie schreibt an ihrem eigenen Epos, dass mir viel Spaß macht, und ich empfehle, dass ihr es auch mal lest.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Vielen Dank an colubrina für tatkräftige Unterstützung und Geduld mit meinen vielen Fragen!


End file.
